This invention is generally directed to electroluminescent (EL) devices, or members, and more specifically, to organic EL devices with enhanced thermal and operational stability, and thus improved device durability, and which devices contain charge, especially hole transport components, or compounds comprised of indolocarbazole compounds, such as those of the formulas illustrated herein.
There has been an increased interest in developing energy-efficient flat-panel displays based on organic EL devices primarily because of their potential as an emissive display technology which offers unrestricted viewing angles and high luminescence output at low operating voltages. However, despite recent advances that have been accomplished in EL device design and fabrication, a number of the current available EL device performance characteristics are not effectively suited for practical applications. These characteristics include short serviceable life, high operating voltages, and low EL efficiency, and the rectification of all these performance deficiencies represents one formidable challenge in EL device research and development. Accordingly, one of the features of the present invention in embodiments thereof is to provide organic EL devices which provide extended device life span and excellent EL efficiency.